


catboy roleplay thursdays

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil enjoys a little ‘me time’ every now and then
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	catboy roleplay thursdays

Thursdays, Phil decides, are for his time. After hours of watching Jenna Marbles videos, Phil soon becomes very accustomed to the phrase that becomes a household name signature in his house,  _ “me time.” _

He gets a lot of “me time” away from Dan on the daily. He works on his video scripts tucked away in the back office where nobody can bother him. He gets his “me time” when Dan is having therapy sessions over zoom in their bedroom, leaving Phil to have the TV on, volume low so it’s not too distracting, as he plays through a few rounds of Fortnite to bide his time.

“Me time” is easy to come by in their house; Dan has his moments alone and Phil likes to have pockets of time where he can just be with his thoughts.

But it always circles back into “them time.”

After a few hours of being bent over his laptop, gruelling over a new idea he’s not too confident in, Dan will always slide through the glass doors with a steaming mug of some sort of herbal tea and a Hobnob biscuit to help ease the headache he always knows is coming. 

And after long, tiring therapy sessions, Dan will plop himself onto the couch beside him, sometimes too tired and too drained to talk, and just rest his head in Phil’s lap, allowing his fingers to be worked through his curls whenever Phil gets the chance to let go of the controller during loading screens.

Phil likes those mingled in “me time” moments. That’s the great thing about relationships, he supposes. He gets to enjoy those things with somebody he loves.

But Phil soon quickly realises that sometimes “me time” really does mean “ _ me  _ time.”

He’s not even sure how it happens; a deep dive into google, a few recommendations popping up on his phone after the agent that lives inside of it hears him thinking aloud one day, and soon enough, Phil finds himself with a brand new hobby.

“It’s not like, cheating, is it?” 

Dan’s elbow deep in dirty sink water. They’re supposed to be doing the washing up together after their dishwasher packed it in, but being so close to finally moving out, they’re not gonna bother their landlord with it. They’ll just leave that for him to fix once they're gone.

Dan side eyes him, and Phil picks up a mug that’s got a stain around the rim from this morning's coffee.

“Cheating?” Dan’s voice sounds a little dry, like the word is completely foreign to him. “Bub, roleplaying with people online isn’t cheating.”

Phil twists the mug in his hands, letting out a sigh. 

“Yeah but. I told you. It gets a little bit…” he pauses and flickers his eyes up at Dan who appears to be concealing a very obvious smirk.

Phil stares down at the mug. “Sexy,” he breathes out. “It’s gets a bit sexy sometimes. Not always but. It’s a kink, obviously.”

Dan doesn’t attempt to hide his smirk a second time. “Yeah?” He says, scrubbing at the plate in his hands. “Then why’re you asking for my permission?”

Phil shifts his weight from one leg to the other as he lets out a somewhat impatient huff.

“I’m not asking for your  _ permission, _ ” he tells him, and Dan holds his hand out. Phil passes him the mug, and now his hands feel far too empty.

“I’m just saying. I don’t want you to get… well, y’know what you’re like,” his voice trails off going a little quiet.

Dan looks back up at him again and quirks his brow playfully. 

“Jealous?” He suggests. “Possessive? Needy? Clingy?”

Phil feels a smile tug at his lips. “Yes,” he says playfully. “All of the above.”

Dan snorts a laugh and hands him the wet, clean plate. 

“I don’t have a problem with it. It’s kinda hot for me too,” he licks the inside of his bottom lip and then flickers his eyes up at Phil as he straightens up.

“But I think it’s nice that you have this thing for yourself. Indulge in it. Kinda like my Guild Wars except… Guild Wars isn’t really about furries.”

Phil smiles, “I thought you said anything can be about furries if you put your mind to it.”

Dan laughs, then lowers his voice to say, “you’ve learnt well, grasshopper.”

Phil eventually grabs a towel and starts drying off the plate, maybe a little haphazardly because when he picks it up to put it back in the cabinet, it almost slips from his hands.

“So,” Dan start, brows knitted together with curiosity. “What do you do then? With this catboy roleplay?”

Phil looks at him for a second and he cleans the other plate.

Phil shrugs, leaning back on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “Lots of things. People ask questions about furry stuff. Some people get off on it, some people do it for fun, like a catboy headspace I guess.”

Dan nods. Then, “Do you?”

Phil swallows. “Do I what?”

Dan looks up at him, his eyes a little dark. “Do you get off on it?”

Phil feels like he’s looking right into Dan’s very soul as their eyes bore into one another’s. He swallows again.

“Not really,” he shrugs. “It’s hot but… I wouldn’t like…  _ sext _ anyone.”

Dan nods again in understanding, and goes back to scrubbing his dish. 

“Is… is that a problem?” Phil says cautiously. They were only joking moments ago about Dan’s trouble with jealousy but he knows how quickly it can flip on and off, even when he doesn’t mean to do it.

Dan snaps his head up, and his face breaks into a smile that has Phil feeling a little more at ease. 

“Wha–? No, god, no, Phil. I  _ want  _ you to do your own weird kink things. Especially if it means that I don’t end up with burning honey on my nipples again,” he adds with a grumble.

Phil just laughs and reaches into the sink where he scoops up a handful of soapy bubbles in his palm, and with a blow of his lips, the suds go flying, right into Dan’s face, earning him a shrill cry as Phil giggles to himself.

*

So Thursday rolls around and after Phil has closed down the stereo app, Dan slinks off to their room where the keyboard is set up, where he’ll tickle a few notes in practice for a few hours as Phil pockets his phone into his sweatpants pocket, falling deep beside his thigh as he makes quick steps towards the computer.

It’s already switched on, a screen fades to life, and it appears to be one of Dan’s wiki deep dives, so he bookmarks it just in case, and then opens up his own bookmarked page.

It’s a little chat site, kind of like a discord he supposes, but the anonymity of it all is what eases him as he opens up his page and scrolls through the last chat he’d had with the last stranger to find his page.

It’s just harmless roleplay; Phil describing his catboy features to this unknown person of the internet, and Phil feels a happy little squirm in his belly when he reads through it again, eyes darting over the words typed out: encouragement, excitement, admiration.

Phil spends about an hour roleplaying and talking with strangers. He gets a plethora of compliments, some ask for pics but Phil just politely declines, and thankfully for him, nobody is pushy enough to make him feel uncomfortable. 

And he knows when it’s time to wind down because his back starts to ache from being folded over his desk like paper, and there’s a headache behind his eyes from looking at the screen for too long. So he says his goodbyes like he’s a kid again, called in by his mum for dinner, waving his mates off with the promise of coming back to play again.

The computer goes to sleep and when he stands there’s an dull pain in his legs where he hasn’t stretched them in ages, and he heads straight to the bedroom where it’s gone quiet.

When he enters the room, he notices that the keyboard is back on the floor against the wall where it’s usually kept when not being used.

Dan’s on the bed, dressed in his usually evening attire of a long jumper and black boxers. He’s got his phone turned sideways, obviously engrossed in some mobile game (something Phil has got him into since lockdown) and doesn’t even look up when Phil enters the room.

“Have fun?” Dan asks, voice a little raspy from where he’s been quiet for so long.

Phil walks to the bed and flops down on his own empty side, jiggling Dan a little.

“Hmm,” he bums. He stares up at the ceiling. He enjoys his Thursday roleplays because it gets him out of his head a little, and that’s always needed especially these days.

Dan’s quiet beside him, just the sound of his fingers tapping against his phone when Phil lifts his arm and lets his hand flop against Dan’s thigh.

It stays there when Dan drops his phone and looks towards Phil for the same time.

“You good there, bub?”

Phil hums again and just rubs his thumb against his bare skin, brushing against the sparse hair there.

“So, um. How was your catboy thing?” Dan tries to sound as nonchalant as possible, but Phil thinks he sometimes forgets that he’s known him for literally twelve years this year. He knows when he’s  _ being  _ nonchalant and when he’s  _ trying  _ to be nonchalant.

Phil’s hand inches up a little higher, but not too obviously. “It was fun. No assholes today. I’m feeling a lot more relaxed actually,” he says quietly. 

It’s Dan’s turn to hum this time. “Yeah?” He speaks. “That’s good.”

Phil’s hand slips under the hem of Dan’s jumper and he’s entering crotch territory now.

“Yeah,” Phil agrees, and he turns his head to look at Dan, who’s put his phone on the end table, and now giving him his signature Dan smirk.

“I thought this way your me time,” Dan whispers, rolling onto his side to face Phil, giving him the permission he’d been edging towards, and Phil wiggles his boxers down, and Dan’s half hard dick springs out, both unphased by its presence.

“It  _ is  _ my me time,” Phil huffs thumbing over the slit as a bead of precome pools from the tip.

Dan’s laughing airily as Phil sits up on his knees and pushes Dan back to lie down flat. “This is totally a me thing,” he practically purrs.

Dan’s giggling still, but it dies in his throat when Phil scoots downwards and suddenly there’s a tongue lapping at his dick.

“Totally.” Phil says, giving the tip a small kitten lick. “A selfish.” Another small lick. “Me thing.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Dan groans, and he’s already digging his heels into the mattress beneath him and gripping the sheets rumpled in his fist. “Fuck.”

Phil doesn’t suck, but he licks and nuzzles his face against the hard cock that’s starting to twitch and jerk at the need for more.

“S’good?” Phil mumbles as he licks a long strip from the base to the tip. Dan actually shivers and let’s out a long groan.

Dan’s huffing and groaning and squirming impatiently. Phil feels himself getting hard in his own sweatpants.

“Good,” Dan grunts like a damn caveman. “Good fucking kitty.”

_ That  _ seems to do something for them both. Phil feels his breath hitch in his chest just from one word alone, and he presses his throat against Dan’s dick, and hums like he’s purring and Dan lets out a surprised shout.

“Such a good kitty,” Dan whines, letting go of the sheets to move his hand through Phil’s hair. “Such a pretty, good kitten.”

“Yeah,” Phil huffs, pitching his voice a little higher than usual. He moves over his dick again and slurps at the head where it’s wet and glistening with want.

“Want my tongue?” Phil asks between little licks. “Want my rough tongue on your sensitive skin?”

Dan’s legs are shaking now, and Phil knows he’s got to be close, even with the faintest of touches, Dan’s already toeing the edge.

“Yeah,” Dan starts to babble, another telltale sign of his impending orgasm. “You’ve been such a good kitty.”

Phil sucks at his head, just to put him out of his misery, and whilst nestled in the wet, warmth of his mouth, he hums again. 

He pulls out, just before Dan finishes, to look up at him through his lashes. “Maybe next time I’ll let you breed me. Kitty loves being bred.”

Dan comes without being touched; a gasp catches in his throat and his whole body gives a violent jerk forward, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock almost. 

Phil cleans him with his tongue, making Dan quiver beneath him, and when they’ve finally had enough, Phil rolls off of him, trapping his outstretched arm with his body, unbothered to move.

Phil’s still half hard in his pants and he knows that once Dan gets his breath back he’ll be more than willing to return the favour, but until then, they lay there in a sated silence. 

“So,” Dan speaks, still sounding a little breathless still. “Still a me thing?”

Phil smirks, looking up at the ceiling still, when he laughs an airy laugh.

“Oh yeah,” he whispers. “That was totally a me thing.”

He’s already making a mental list of where he’ll find the best butt plug tail and a pair of cat ears, and how fast it’ll get here. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
